Applicant has obtained the above noted patents covering the process and product produced by the NU-FUEL process for the treatment of all ranks of coals to reduce surface and inherent moisture, limit moisture rehydration, reduce the tendency for spontaneous combustion and produce many other improved combustion characteristics. In my research into the production of this alternative fuel, I have determined that the available state-of-the-art flighted horizontal inclined rotary retort equipment is not sufficient to allow for the application of the process and for the production of the desired product.